Marioneta de sangre
by Chugui Bear
Summary: Tamahome es controlado por un ser maligno que nadie a su alrededor sabe quien es,con las intenciones de que Tamahome aniquile a su amada sacerdotisa.  Ojala les guste :DD fushigi yuugi no me pertenece solo para aclarar :D
1. enemigo

Holaaaa! :D mi nombre es sofí y este es mi primer fanfic así que no vayan tan duro conmigo xD.  
>no me creo una buena escritora y tampoco pienso q lo sea ^^U pero daré mi esfuerzo :D ya que<br>este fanfic lo hice hace más de 2 años y lo encontré hoy así que quiero compartirlo con ustedes a  
>ver que piensan de esto :P.<br>La historia del fic está basado del tomo 11 donde Tamahome decide separarse de ella cuando le dicen que el no podrá estar con ella jamás, y bueno un trastorno en la historia ahí pero espero que lo acepten xD he he. Ah y fushigi yuugi no me pertenece le pertenece a la gran Yuu Watase! :D esto es rate M por el tipo de lenguaje y las escenitas que vienen en los otros chapter ^^ asi que reviews porfa! :D

"blahblahblah" – cuando hablan

'_oración' -_ pensamiento

La briza soplaba con gran intensidad y varios de las hojas de los arboles rozaban contra la piel de una triste joven sentada en una piedra, sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba de quitarse el dolor amargoso y penetrante que sentía en su corazón, mientras que su mente indagaba en la razones de su tristeza –'¿_p-porque me ha dejado? ¿Que he hecho? ¿Será que se ha cansado de mi?'_- muchas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza y ninguna con respuesta.

En la parte posterior de la casa se podía ver a un joven con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su rostro mostrando una gran tristeza, mientras se secaba una lagrima que apenas no logro salir, su puño en contra de su corazón mientras que sentía el viento en su rostro y lanzaba maldiciones al aire "¿¡porque rayos no puedo estar con ella?" su cuerpo se estremecía sobre el madero en el que estaba apoyado, la presencia de alguien detrás suyo le despejo la mente mientras que trataba de fingir que no le pasaba nada "oh hey Xi-fang" la saludo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, no sabía porque él se sentía así mientras ella estaba a su lado "lo siento por la escena, necesitas algo?" le dijo esto mientras la miraba a los ojos, se hecho un poco para atrás cuando sintió que una aura maligna se incrementaba a medida que la joven se acercaba a él y le sonreía de una manera que Tamahome no podía entender "ah… Xi-fang? Estas bien?"

Tamahome no podía creer que tuviese miedo de ella pero porque él se preguntaba, cuando sintió que la joven estaba casi pegada a él escucho como ella susurraba unas palabras que aunque las dijo en un tono muy bajo, sus oídos no pudieron evitar escuchar lo que dijo "jeje… porque me miras así Tamahome? No te parezco bonita?" mientras decía eso sus manos acariciaban el pecho del joven suavemente Tamahome se sonrojo pero a la vez temblaba no de la excitación sino de un malestar que le daba al sentir a la joven tan cerca suyo pero no pudo decir nada ya que las palabras de Shiakaa no cesaban "por fin es mi oportunidad de arruinarle la vida a esa sacerdotisa tuya, y como mejor que quitándole lo que ella más aprecia, si podríamos decirlo así" Tamahome se paralizo por un momento al oír lo que Xi-fang decía "que dices-" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando vio que los ojos de Shiaaka se ponían rojos como la sangre y de su boca salía otra voz "te tomare como mi marioneta Tamahome y no podrás hacer nada al respecto, vamos a ver como se libra esa niña estúpida de esto!" con su sonrisa maléfica susurro un conjuro y el brillo de los ojos de Tamahome desaparecía lentamente, su cuerpo perdía la rigidez callendo sobre los brazos de Xi-fang.

Tan solo en el cuarto se hallaba Xi-fang y Tamahome en sus brazos mientras le sonreía dulcemente al joven que estaba en su regazo "duerme y descansa, mientras tanto, que ya pronto te chorreará de las manos la sangre de tu amada sacerdotisa."

"Bueno casi todo listo Señor Nakago, pronto nos libraremos de estos mocosos de Suzaku" reía sin parar mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de Tamahome.

En otra habitación se veía a un joven monje que miraba para todos lados y en su rostro se veía la confusión "que es esa aura? Seguramente no es humana…"

Bueno.. Eso es todo! Seguiré con más en verdad no quiero que esto sea tamahomexmiaka no es que tenga algo en contra de la pareja porque en verdad amo a Tamahome y a Miaka por lo glotona y tontita que suele ser! Pero no he decidido dejen review y demen consejo a ver quién es el mejor candidato si es Chichiri, Tasuki o si sigo la historia con Tamahome con el lindo y estupendo hombre con ese cuerpazo ~babeando~ mmm pero eso no viene a esto! Hahaha gracias por leer! Y díganme si les gusto y sorry por la mala caligrafia y x no poner tantos párrafos porque se los juro que es ortografía o lo que sea soy un ascoo disque asco total! Pero bueno ustedes discúlpenme cuidenseee ^^ love youuu~~


	2. aparición

Aclaraciones: Fushigi yuugi no me pertenece le pertenece a la asombrosa Yuu Watase :D! no odio a Tamahome o a ninguno de los personajes en verdad los amo a todos / especialmente a Tasuki ~drolls~ a Tamahome también pero ya es de Miaka T.T. 

Lo siento mucho por demorarme en subir este chapter y también por mi ortografía y demás como en las puntaciones, ya que en verdad soy malísima en eso y espero que me perdonen ^^;.

Esta historia es a base del tomo 11 de fushigi yuugi antes de que Yui logre invocar a seiryu en donde cambio un poco la historia, al poner a Xi-fang (xi-fang es la hija adoptiva de subaru y tokaki :O! para que lo sepan y que lo siento por no ponerlo en el primer chapter ^^;) como un Monstruo o un demonio ya lo verán a continuación.

"blahblahblah" – Cuando hablan  
><em>'oración'<em> – pensamiento

**Aparición**

Entre los matorrales y arboles se podía ver a varios guerreros y carpas, en una de las carpas se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos amarillos y radiantes como el sol, sus ojos descansaban y sus pensamientos indagaban mientras que en su mano había una copa de sake(*) _'Señor Nakago, he logrado tener a Tamahome bajo mi poder..'_ el hombre abrió sus ojos lentamente y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa no muy amistosa "Con que a ,Tamahome, ese no es tan difícil de controlar al parecer" lanzo una risa y tomo un sorbo de su sake.

"Soi! Has los preparativos tenemos que salir ahora mismo!" mientras se levantaba y se ponía su armadura _'Pronto acabaremos con esos estúpidos de Suzaku… Muy bien hecho Miboshi'._ De las sombras se asomaba la forma de un niño flotando con ojos que podían paralizar a una persona, "me llamaba Señor Nakago?" riendo malévolamente e inclinando su cabeza en respeto.

Nakago dándole la espalda al niño sonreía "Me impresiona el poder del demonio que mandaste hacia la locación de los guerreros de Suzaku y a su sacerdotisa, muy pronto la Sacerdotisa morirá y los otros guerreros también"

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~

En los pasillos de una gran casa se veía a un monje corriendo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban los guerreros de Suzaku, entrando con fuerza y respirando agitado "OIGAN! Sintieron esa presencia?" los demás que se estremecieron por el tono del monje, lo miraron con intriga.

Un jovencito como de unos 13 años lo miraba con atención "No Chichiri…¿De que hablas?" preocupado miro a sus otros compañeros.

Con las manos en los lados de la puerta y tratando de calmarse miro a Mitsukake, Tasuki y a Chiriko "pero es que- será mi imaginación? No puede ser!"

Viendo que ninguno de sus otros compañeros lo podía ayudar corrió en busca de Miaka y la encontró sentada en unas escaleras, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro para tener su atención sintió como algo duro le golpeaba en su mandíbula "me das un french kiss y después rompes conmigo, ESTUPIDO!" mientras trataba de controlar su balance escucho estas palabras y miro a su sacerdotisa.

La joven al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho de voltio hacia el preocupada "Chichiri! Lo siento mucho! Es que-" no logro terminar su oración al acordarse de los sucesos, mirando hacia otro lado decidió no decirle nada al joven monje.

Chichiri al ver que no decía nada se le quedo mirando "que es un "french kiss", no da?" perturbado Chichiri mientras trataba que el dolor de su mandíbula saciara.

Miaka sonrojándose le miro sorprendida sin saber que decir "eh… bueno… no importa! Que paso? Me andabas buscando, Chichiri?"

Acordándose de lo que venía a hacer, Chichiri, se quito su máscara y la agarro de los hombros, la miro seriamente "¿Miaka, no has visto algo inusual? O no has sentido algo maligno alrededor tuyo?"

Miaka estaba un poco sorprendida por las preguntas de Chichiri y en su rostro se veía el miedo "ma-Maligno? que quieres decir, Chichiri? No me ha pasado nada, pero crees que en verdad haya algo malo aquí?" se sonrojo un poco al ver a ,Chichiri, tan cerca, pero no le puso caso y le prestó más atención.

Chichiri solo afirmo con su cabeza "no te preocupes Miaka yo te protegeré, no da!" sonriendo le acaricio la mejilla a la joven.

Sorprendiéndose de su acción se puso su máscara de vuelta, aparto su mano rápidamente y se sonrojo "d-discúlpame! Tengo que irme!, no da" Corriendo salió en busca de Tamahome _'que bueno que me puse mi mascara antes de que me sonrojara, pero_ _que raro… no me he sentido así desde hace tiempo… No! No! No! Recuerda que ella es tu sacerdotisa! Además es muy joven.. DAAAA! ¡No eso tampoco! ¡¿Como puedo pensar eso cuando eres un monje?' _sonrojándose otra vez sin razón se dio una pequeña cachetada sin lastimarse "que me estará pasando? Suzaku protégeme e.e;"

Miaka vio como la figura de Chichiri se alejaba lentamente, todavía pensando y analizando las palabras que Chichiri le dijo.

Sentándose lentamente en las escaleras lentamente se sonrió así misma y cerro sus ojos al sentir de nuevo la brisa pensando '_sí, yo también lo sentí… Pero no, todavía no puedo actuar. Yo también te protegeré Chichiri…'_ sonrojándose otra vez furiosamente mientras que en su cara se veía la confusión y la vergüenza '_proteger a Chichiri? Que estoy diciendo? Recuerda Miaka que a ti solo te gusta Tamahome'_ en su mente ella misma oyó otra voz pero está más grave '_Cállate que sabes que no es verdad ha ha_…' se golpeó la cabeza con sus manos frustrada "NO! TU CALLATE! Grrr! Odio cuando apareces así! …. Ojala que nadie me haya oído o-o**;** hablamos de eso ahora!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri seguía dando vueltas por la casa tratando de encontrar el Chi de, Tamahome. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia el cuarto en donde este se encontraba pero se quedo quieto cuando sintió que cada vez que daba un paso adelante sentía la misma aura maligna aumentarse, agarro su amuleto alrededor de su cuello y su bastón de shakujō (*) y dijo unas suaves palabras que lo mantenían protegido.

Dio sus primeros pasos y abrió la puerta lentamente, cuando entro se sorprendió y se retrocedió rápidamente por lo que vio "TAMAHOME? Que haces?".

Tamahome viro su cabeza hacia, Chichiri y sonrió, acercando más a la persona que tenía entre brazos "que ocurre, Chichiri? Algún problema?"

Chichiri se quedo en silencio mientras se quitaba su máscara lentamente "claro que ay un problema! Que haces, no da? Y- y porque estas abrasando a esa mujer?"

Se tapo su rostro con su manga sintiendo como el aire se hacía más pesado "que eres? Muéstrate!" alzo su bastón, saliendo de él una luz azul y brillante; espero unos segundos, pero dio un grito cuando sintió como su poder era devuelto con el doble de poder "AHHHHH!" su cuerpo reboto en el piso, tratando de aminorar el dolor se retorció en el piso.

Miro con confusión a las personas ante él. Antes de desmayarse trato de alcanzar a Tamahome "por...que...Tu...?"

Bueno eso es todo :D review plisss! Sorry por tardar mucho y otra vez sorry por mi ortografía y otras cosas q se que soy horrible xD pero bueno espero que lo disfruten! ^^ ya verán que pasara con Tamahome y Miaka… MUAHAHAHA :DDDD! Besos! :3

(*)El sake es una bebida alcohólica china… (sus orígenes son de China ^^antigua bien antigua xD)  
>(*) así se llama su bastón creo lo google para ver sus instrumentos xD<p>

Sofí (Chugui Bear)


End file.
